


It's everyday bro

by Bushdid911



Category: Hype - Fandom
Genre: Clickbait, Come on work with me here, Dildos, Fluff, Hard core, Hot, I have a mental illness which makes me a hype beast, I swear to God, I swear to god i really am obsesssed with this, Ice ice baby this shit lit af, Its just a FUCKIMG PRANK, Leave a kudos or ill shoot up your local school, Sex, Steamy, U ready bitch, Whatever arson, i think, jk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 08:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bushdid911/pseuds/Bushdid911
Summary: Are you ready for the battle of your life? You ready for some EPIC shit? Well buckle your seats boys and girls becauseIT'S EVERYDAY BRO





	It's everyday bro

I'm a hype beast ay

My dick lit ay 

I spit fire ay

 

Jake Paul hot 

Obama not ay

Trump fuckin lit with that fire that he spit

Jake Kim and Trump sitting in a tree at

K I S S I N G

guess what?

W.H.A.T

u got a big butt 

WHAT 

u a snake 

JAKE 

U a fake 

MAKE 

Jake Paul be hot af

U know he got the luck

AY

i end my mixtape here ay

I hope this blessed your ear 

 

AY


End file.
